Elemental Powers
Elemental Powers are superpowers that correspond to various elements of nature. They are either gifts, curses, color-based stereotypes, or all of the above. Known Elemental Powers This is a list of the known Elemental Powers, their primary colors, and their users. Fire Fire is one of the most forceful Elemental Powers. The users harness the power of pyrokinesis. Color Most Fire-users don red armor. Known users *Dave Felis-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Ryotaro Hagane *The Crimson Knight-(combined with Magnetism) *Kai *Leon the Hedgehog-(combined with Electricity) *TokusouHawk *ColorRed-(combined with Light) *Pyro the Fox Water Water is the most fluid of the elements. The users can create tidal waves, even if their nowhere near the sea. Color Most Water-users don blue/cobalt armor. Known users *Ryo Vulpes-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Marina Aquahooves-(officially decleared in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *The Navy Knight-(combined with Time) *Aquamarine *Andrew the Echidna-(combined with Electricity) *TokusouEagle *ColorBlue-(combined with Light) *Joey The Cat Wind Wind is the most agile of the elements. The users are able to use it to fly. Color Most Wind-users don green armor. Known users *Masami Hedgehog-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Takashi Kuso *Swift *Tyrone the Mole/Dog Hybrid-(combined with Electricity) *TokusouFalcon *ColorGreen-(combined with Light) *Juile The Cat-(despite being pink) Light Light is the brightest of the elements. The users can glow at will. Color Most Light-users don yellow/orange/gold armor. Known users *Danny Cat-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *TokusouOrange-(dubbed Laser) *The Golden Knight-(combined with Electricity) *Drew the Fox-(combined with Electricity) *All the Colorangers-(combined with various other elements) Heaven Heaven is the purest of the elements. The users are primarily female. Color Most Heaven-users don pink armor. Known users *Sawyer Cat-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Mei Shido *The Silver Knight-(combined with Cosmics) *Jessie Cat-(combined with Electricity) *ColorPink-(combined with Light) Magnetism Magnetism is the most magnetic of the elements. The users are weak against toontanium because it absorbs magnetism. Color Most Magnetism-users don crimson armor. Known users *Jake Felis-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Benny the Bionic-Puppy-(despite being blue/cobalt/navy) *TokusouCrimson *The Crimson Knight-(combined with Fire) Time Time is the strangest of the elements. The users can speed up or slow down time. Color Most Time-users don purple/violet armor. Known users *Ryan Stark-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *TokusouViolet *The Navy Knight-(combined with Water) Cosmics Cosmics is the only element to originate from space. The users are able to defy gravity. Color Most Cosmics-users don silver armor. Known users *Brian Stark-(clone: as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy; original: as of his revival in Dave Felis meets Oliver and Company) *Michael Bradley-(combined with Iron) *The Silver Knight-(combined with Heaven) *Eon The Cat Electricity Electricity is the fastest of the elements. The users can use it to traverse electrical power cords. Color Most Electricity-users don yellow/orange/gold armor. Known users *Jack 'Lucky' Porter-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Kyoya Shiba *The Golden Knight-(combined with Light) *Jeff *All the Kakuremen-(combined with various other elements) *TokusouOwl *ColorYellow-(combined with Light) *Sam The Cat Ice Ice is the most frigid of the elements. The users are strongest in subzero temperatures. Color Most Ice-users don white armor. Known users *Cleo Felis-(as of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy) *Whiteslash The Wolf *Ice *Maya-(dubbed hail; despite being silver) Plasma Plasma is the most veristile of the elements. The users can use it to simulate Light. Color Most Plasma-users don gold armor. Known users *Leo Bradley Iron Iron is the most resilient of the elements. The users can use it to increase their density to iron consistency to resist attacks. Color It is unknown what color most iron-users wear on their armor because there's only one. Known Users *Michael Bradley-(combined with Cosmics) Category:Power Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons